


Back Home

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: It's hard to adapt to a new environment. The ninja were taught that lesson the hard way. The first time was when Sensei Wu made them a team. And now, they have to relearn that lesson, as they are stuck in the Oni and Dragons Realm. By remembering what they did in the past, and keeping their friends in their hearts, they are certain they can make it once more. Together.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, BEFORE YOU START READING THIS, BE AWARE THAT THIS HAS MAJOR SEASON 8 (and 9?) SPOILERS!
> 
> This is set a few hours after season 8's ending, from the ninja's point of view. The team is stuck in the Oni and Dragons Realm and is trying to figure out what to do.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoy! ^^

After finding some wood, the ninja and Wu camped around the fire Kai lit to rest for the night. Little Wu had fallen asleep in Cole's arms, tired from their long journey. They found some fruit which Zane had assured them were safe, after he analysed them. Quietly, they devoured them. All of them were starving and none was really in the mood to talk.

Jay could hear his stomach growl, demanding food. "I'm so hungry... These fruit - or whatever they are - haven't pleased my appetite in the slightest!"

"That's all we have for now." Kai mumbled, throwing a stick in the flames of the fire. "I wonder if Lloyd and Nya have it any better than us."

"Ha!" Cole huffed. "Did you even see that colossus Garmadon was controlling? I bet the city is worse than it's ever been. And without us there, then…"

"I have faith in the others." Kai said. "They can handle this."

Kai didn't know whether he believed himself or not. Cole was right; That rock monster was huge. It was clear that Harumi wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything in her path to get what she wanted. The Sons of Garmadon were stronger than ever.

"Do we really have no way of communicating with them?" Jay asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I've been trying to get in contact with Pixal ever since we got here but there is no signal." Zane explained.

Cole sighed. "Of course there's no signal… We're in another realm."

"Thankfully Mistaké is still there. She is the one that sent us here in the first place." Zane continued. "She must have informed them of what happened to us."

"Yeah, if she is even alive." Jay blurted.

The others widened their eyes at his comment.

"Look, I don't want to believe it either, but you know it's very much possible." Jay tried to justify his statement. "Mistaké is probably one of their first targets."

Cole knew there was truth in his friend's words but he was hesitant to believe them. "Wouldn't that mean that the others think we are… You know."

All the ninja's faces filled with sorrow. What  _if_  the others thought they were gone? Wouldn't that cause them to lose hope? Would they want to fight for Ninjago after that?

"What if they're-"

"Don't even think about it." Kai interrupted Cole. "They are all okay. They'll kick Harumi's ass and then we'll all be laughing about this in a few years."

No one expected to hear the sound of a chuckle coming from Jay. It was sloppy, but it was a chuckle.

"Did you miss out on the whole 'in a few years' part?" Kai asked. "What is there to laugh about?"

"I just thought of what Nya would have told you. 'Language, Kai!'" Jay tried to imitate the water ninja's tone. The cheerfulness in his voice slowly faded away. "I can't believe I was holding her in my arms just a few hours ago. All of us singing in the karaoke bar feels so far away yet so close, doesn't it?"

"That was indeed fun." Zane smiled. "Even though we were all out of tune."

The four boys smiled at themselves. They remembered the joy they felt when they won against Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. It had felt so good… But apparently it was  _too_  good to be true.

What if they never got to make happy memories like that again?

" _Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin,_ "

Cole broke the silence, singing under his breath and looking up at his brothers.

" _And then we'll jump back,_ "

" _... do it again._ " the other three slowly joined in.

Soon enough, the four friends were clumsily singing the chorus of their favourite song, the same one they had sang in the karaoke bar. Just like back then, they were unsynchronized and out of tune.

It didn't matter. This was their moment. If singing a silly song about ninja saving the day helped them get better, they'd use it to their advantage. After all, they, too, were ninja of their own, expected to save their city.

" _-and do the weekend whip!_ "

They looked at each other and laughed. It was the first time they felt even the slightest bit of happiness after they got seperated from the others.

There was a feeling of sadness there too. How they wished they could share that moment with the rest of their friends. It was unsure whether they'd ever see them again.

The ninja of lightning sniffed and wiped a few tears off his eyes with his sleeve. "Heh… It's just like the very beggining, huh?"

Zane tried to hold back a chuckle. "We were very… Unexperienced back then, weren't we?"

A smile decorated Cole's face. "Tell me about it."

"Man, the fun times came to an end just as soon Kai joined the team." Jay joked, earning an elbow from Kai.

"Nice one, Jay, but I saved you." Kai smirked. "After all, you wouldn't have met Nya without me."

"I sense you just got 'roasted'." Zane playfully winked at Jay. The rest of the ninja bursted out laughing at his comment.

"Where did you even learn that expression?" Kai asked, holding his stomach.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Kai, we've been friends for years, where  _do_  you think he learnt it?"

"Fair enough." Kai agreed.

"Remember when Zane used to start all of his sentences with 'I sense'?" Jay asked. "And when Cole used to be afraid of dragons? Oh! And when Kai used to think he was the green ninja?"

Once again, the four of them laughed in sync.

"Remember when Jay used to sleep with his nunchucks?" Kai crossed his arms, happy he came up with something to say back at his friend.

Jay gasped. "Hey, it's not my fault I like to hug things when I sleep!"

"Apparently you love hugging things when you're awake too, considering you were holding onto Cole's entire arm at Mistaké's teashop." Zane pointed out.

Jay turned bright red from embarassment. "The place was giving me the creeps and Cole was the only one willing to help me at the moment!"

"Hey, let's not get on each other's backs." Cole told them. "The prize for that belongs to Sensei Wu, the only person to wake others up with a gong."

"Do not remind me of that nightmare." Kai shook his head. "Where did he even find the gong?"

"I think this is most evil thing that has ever happened to us." Jay said. "Who bangs a gong next to someone's head to wake them up?"

"I think that's a 'Master Wu Exclusive' move." Zane suggested jokingly. "Let's not wake him up the same way though."

Cole glanced down at the baby in his arms. Baby Wu was holding onto his shirt, making himself comfortable in the black ninja's lap.

"We've been through so much, huh?" Cole mumbled. "All because of this little guy. He took care of us when we had no one."

"Well, it's time we take care of him." Jay said. "I can't believe that after searching for months for him, we ended up here."

"Perhaps this is what destiny foretold regarding us." Zane assumed. "I am certain this is not the end of our journey, however."

"No, it isn't." Kai said. "We may not be in Ninjago right now but there's one thing that will never change, no matter where we are, no matter what 'destiny' says; Ninja never quit."

"Yeah." Cole agreed and leaned his hand forward. "We're going back to Ninjago. Back home."

Jay nodded and placed his hand on top of Cole's. "Back to Ninjago."

"Back to Ninjago." Zane joined in.

Kai looked at his brothers one by one. The same determination was burning in their eyes. The same passion was running through their veins.

And in their hearts, was love. Love for their long-lasting journey. Love for their friends. Love for their home and for each other.

Kai placed his hand on the circle and nodded reassuringly at his family.

"Back to Ninjago."


End file.
